


I play hide and seek with my dog

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	I play hide and seek with my dog

เล่นซ่อนหาเป็นกิจกรรมที่ออสการ์ในวัยเด็กเล่นกับเพื่อนบ่อยรองจากเล่นดนตรี เขาห่างเหินกับมันไปนานทีเดียว จนกระทั่งวันนี้ที่กลับอพาร์ทเมนต์มาถึงก่อนอดัม พลันความรู้สึกอยากจะเล่นก็กลับมาเกาะกุมจิตใจ ออสการ์วางข้าวของ มองนาฬิกาข้อมือ อีกประมาณห้าถึงสิบนาทีแต่ไม่เกินสิบห้านาทีคนอยู่ร่วมห้องกันกลับเขาจะกลับมาถึง เขาต้องรีบซ่อนตัวแล้ว

ที่ไหนดี … ในห้องเปิดโล่งไปหมด หลังผ้าม่านก็ดูง่ายมาก ใต้เตียงยิ่งไม่ได้ แคบ คงหายใจไม่ออกแล้วยอมแพ้ออกมาก่อนแน่ ตู้เสื้อผ้าก็ไม่โอเค ที่ไหนดี

 

ระเบียง?  
อืม ไม่แย่เท่าไหร่

 

—

 

ออสการ์สมควรอยู่ในห้อง ข้าวของอยู่ครบทุกอย่าง จะหายก็แต่ตัวเจ้าของ อดัมยืนกวาดตามองโดยรอบ ไม่อยู่ ไม่เห็นมีร่องรอยอะไร ออกไปหาอะไรกินมั้ง ไม่เห็นมีโค้ทตัวที่สวมวันนี้แขวนไว้เลย แต่ปกติมักจะทิ้งโน้ตไว้ไม่ก็ส่งข้อความบอกนี่นา ไม่มีเลย

อาจจะลืมก็ได้ อดัมคิดในแง่ดีแล้วก็เดินไปเปลี่ยนเป็นชุดที่สบายตัวมากขึ้นก่อนจะเดินเปิดหาตามห้องโน้นห้องนี้ กว่ายี่สิบนาทีแล้วก็ยังไม่เจอจึงได้โทรหา ออสการ์ปิดเครื่อง … เกิดอะไรไม่ดีขึ้นหรือเปล่า ความกังวลเริ่มหนักหน่วงอัดกันแน่นอยู่ในอก อดัมโทรหาทุกคนที่เขาคิดออกและไม่ได้รับคำตอบที่ต้องการจากใครสักคนเลย เล่นอะไรอยู่ หรือไปเป็นอะไรอยู่ที่ไหน ควรแจ้งตำรวจเลยไหม

ร่างสูงเดินทั่วห้องอีกครั้ง เปิดดูตู้เสื้อผ้า ก้มมองใต้เตียง มองดูทุกที่แล้วจะเหลือก็แต่ระเบียง คงไม่ออกไปหรอก หนาวจะตาย ถึงจะสวมโค้ทอยู่ก็เถอะ อดัมเดินเลยมันไป แล้วก็ต้องหยุดฝีเท้าเมื่อได้ยินเสียงจากทางที่เพิ่งผ่านมา เมื่อหันหลังไปมอง เขาก็ได้พบคนที่หาตัวมากว่าครึ่งชั่วโมง

“เล่นซ่อนหาไม่เห็นสนุกเลย…” ออสการ์ว่าด้วยเสียงติดสั่นน้อย ๆ เพราะริมฝีปากชาจากความเย็น แขนกอดอกแน่น เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วอดัมรีบเข้าไปกอดคนตัวเล็กทันที มือลูบผม ก้มลงจูบบนหน้าผาก “วันหลังบอกกันก่อน ใจหายหมดเลย ฉันเกือบแจ้งตำรวจแล้วเนี่ย”

“คิดว่านายจะมาเปิดระเบียงหาด้วยนี่นา แต่ก็ดันเดินผ่านไปผ่านมาไม่เปิดสักที ข้างนอกหนาวมากเลยรู้ไหม” ว่าแล้วก็เบียดตัวเอียงซบอกอุ่นโดยมีฝ่ายมือใหญ่ของอดัมลูบแผ่นหลังอย่างอ่อนโยน ยืนอยู่อย่างนั้นแล้วความเงียบก็ถูกทำลายลงด้วยเสียงหัวเราะของอดัม ออสการ์เงยหน้ามองคนเด็กกว่าด้วยความงุนงงสงสัย นัยน์ตาหรี่ลงเล็กน้อย “นายหัวเราะอะไรน่ะ”

“นาย” อดัมหัวเราะต่ออีกนิดหน่อยก่อนจะยิ้ม มืออุ่นกุมมือทั้งสองของออสการ์ไว้ “นายตลก … น่าสงสาร แต่ก็ตลกด้วย ดูสิมือเย็นหมดแล้ว วันหลังไม่เอาแบบนี้แล้วนะ ห้ามไม่บอกแบบนี้อีกเด็ดขาด ส่วนตอนนี้นายเอาโค้ทไปแขวนแล้วไปนั่งบนโซฟาเลย เดี๋ยวฉันชงโกโก้มาให้” ออกคำสั่งเสร็จสรรพแล้วก็ขโมยจูบก่อนจะเดินหลบไปทางครัว ออสการ์มองตามหลังอดัม ทำตามที่ถูกสั่ง แล้วก็นั่งคิดทวนถึงคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายอีกครั้ง

 

ห้ามไม่บอกแบบนี้อีกเด็ดขาด  
อ้อ นั่นแปลว่าถ้าจะเล่นอีก เขาต้องทิ้งคำใบ้ไว้ใช่ไหมนะ?


End file.
